This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to control systems for motorized vehicles.
Electronic control systems for personal mobility vehicles, such as power wheelchairs, scooters, and the like, are well known. Such systems control the motion and behavior of the vehicle in response to command signals from a user (e.g., a wheelchair occupant or attendant). Generally, such systems control the function of drive wheels, which support the vehicle for movement on a supporting surface. In addition, various other functions are controlled by the control system, including the vehicle seat and light functions and accessory functions. These functions may also be controlled in response to command signals from the user.
Conventional electronic control systems require users to execute a very large number of sequential input commands by navigating through a menu structure. Many wheelchair occupants are not able execute complicated sequential input commands. Ease of use of the electronic control system, especially reducing the number of menu navigation command sequences required for activities of daily living, is a major issue in designing and applying an electronic control system to a wheelchair. Currently available electronic control systems generally do not facilitate ease of use because menu navigation is only possible by moving through a fixed menu structure.
What is needed is a control system that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies.